Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story (tower of Heaven)
by Winter's Song of Darkness
Summary: This is if Erza and Jella left Tower Of Heaven together and what lead up to it in song. parody of Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story. Vocaloid Song. Lyrics are English dubbed. Watch the English cover on you tube! K for light swearing (Only one) Jella is ... Erza is "..." The Song is boded!


Song six trillion years and over night story. Enjoy! This is the Fairy Tail version!

* * *

 **Once a upon a time and place unknown**  
 **Lived a boy forgot and left all alone**  
 **No one knew what he could do or of this fairytale**

I am in a prison and no one but the ones here  
know about me. I am forgoten and left alone.  
I don't know what I can do. Or my life.

 **Probably since before the day I was born**  
 **Call it fate but I was drowned with scorn**  
 **No one tried to be on my side so I'd turn the other cheek**

I was kidnapped and taken here. It may be faith but  
i am en-slaved and no one helps me. I look away  
since I know I will die here.

 **I can't help my feeling sad**  
 **Though I guess it ain't too bad**  
 **Calling from the setting sun**  
 **Took my hand and flew away**

I can't help but want to run.  
I guess it ain't as bad as it can get  
The sun in my dream took my hand and  
We flew away

 **Tell me why Tell me why**  
 **No one ever tells me why**  
 **Why they hate me and despise me when I haven't done a thing**  
 **In the rain all I feel is this never ending chill**  
 **But a trillion trillion trillion years had left me freezing cold**

Tell me why, Tell me why. No one ever tells me.  
Why do they hate me. I haven't done a thing  
The rain of sarrow drowns me and all I feel is this  
never ending chill. But a trillion trillion years had left  
my spirits freezing cold.

 **Can I die? Can I die?**  
 **I'm just waiting 'til I die**  
 **Never dreamed a single dream so kind in my entire life**  
 **No one knew, even cared for this fleeting fairy tail**  
 **Then it slipped into seething sun and soon it sailed away**

Can't I die, Can't I die?  
I just really want to die  
I never dreamed a dream in my entire life  
No one knew, even cared for this is a fleeing fairy tail  
Then it slipped into the setting sun and ran away

 **All this time it bore right down to the core**  
 **All the pain had torn and left me sore**  
 **Right behind you had all this time been watching from my side**

All this time I worked and it left me bored  
They tore me and left me sore  
Right next to me you watched me

 **Cannot look or hear or speak to me**  
 **But you did "Your name, will you tell me it please?"**  
 **I can't give and I wish I did**  
 **But I just don't have the tongue**

You can't talk to me when we are working  
but you asked me what's your name  
I would give you it but you were dragged away

 **Crave a home I've never had**  
 **Though I guess it ain't too bad**  
 **"Let's just leave and go back home"**  
 **Take my hand and fly away**

I want a home that I never had  
But I guess it's not to bad  
"Let escape" You say  
Take my hand and let's run away

 **Tell me why Tell me why**  
 **No one ever tells me why**  
 **Why you think you're just a kid when you can do so many things**  
 **On my own never known of this light leading me home**  
 **But a trillion trillion trillion years had taught me I'm alone**

Tell me why, Tell me why  
No one tells me why  
Why you think your just a kid but you can do so much  
I'm on my own with a light guiding me home  
But a trillion trillion years have taught me I'm all alone

 **"Can I try? Can I try?"**  
 **"Never know until I try"**  
 **But they'll kill you if they see you trying now to save my life**  
 **In the rain all we feel is this never ending chill**  
 **But we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail away**

"wanna try? Wanna try"  
"We'll never know until we try"  
But they'll kill us if they see us try to run  
But we slip into the setting sun and we run away

 **Day is done now and soon the dawn will break**  
 **Play 'til we drop so that we'll never have to wake**  
 **What if this place was made of only me and you?**  
 **If just the world and everyone would all go away**  
 **If just the world and everyone would all go away**

The day is done and soon dawn will come  
Work till we drop so we'll never have to wake  
What if this place was only made of me and you?  
If the guards will go away  
If the guards will go away

 **Tell me why Tell me why**  
 **A small voice will tell me why**  
 **No it's not the voice of you or I but**  
 **All man kind**  
 **Can't resist, we'll be missed That's a lie but I insist**  
 **That we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail away**

Tell me why, Tell me why  
A small voice in my head tell me why  
No it's not the voice of me  
But all of man kind  
Can't resist, we'll be missed that is a lie but I insist  
That we run away from this place

 **Tell me why Tell me why**  
 **Though you answer to me "why?"**  
 **What's your name and where're we going? But hell that's the fun of life!**  
 **In the rain I don't care just as long as you are there**  
 **'Cause a trillion trillion trillion years had left me thinking clear**

Tell me why, Tell me why  
Though you answer to me "Why?"  
What is your name and were are we going? But that's the fun of life  
In the rain I don;t care as long as you are here  
'Cause a trillion trillion years have left me thinking finally clear

 **Tell me why, tell me dear**  
 **There's ringing in my ear**

Tell me why, Tell me why Erza  
There's screaming in my ear

 **Then we slipped into the seething sun and finally sailed away!**

But then we slipped into the setting sun and finally sailed away!

* * *

... Jella

 **... Song**

"..." Erza

Note: This is what would happen in the tower of heaven if only Erza and Jella left. And there journy to that point in song! hoped you enjoyed  
Note: THIS IS A ONE SHOT!


End file.
